


my guiding light

by smoldisaster



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, so much fluff honestly, they're both so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoldisaster/pseuds/smoldisaster
Summary: Zagreus was his light, his heart, his everything and for some reason he was blessed to receive the prince's affection. His love.-Thanatos loves Zagreus but somehow saying these three magical words out loud proves very difficult for him.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 248





	my guiding light

**Author's Note:**

> Since I didn't work on my nanowrimo project today (a ZagThan Coffeeshop AU heh) but still wanted to write _something_ I got this little piece done. 100% tooth-rotting fluff, you have been warned. 
> 
> I don't have a beta reader and English is not my first language so please apologize any mistakes I didn't catch.

He didn't say it at first. Couldn't bring himself to speak the words out loud, no matter how strongly he felt them. 

Talking about feelings and emotions had never been easy for Thanatos. It didn't come naturally to him like it did to Zagreus. Thanatos didn't even know what he was feeling most of the time, trying to figure that out was already so confusing, let alone finding the right words to describe it. He usually didn't even bother trying to understand what was going on inside of him, didn't have the time for it, really. Being Death Incarnate kept him busy enough to ignore his emotional state mostly.

 _Mostly_.

That was until Zagreus got involved. 

Not only did it suddenly seem impossible for Thanatos to ignore his conflicting emotions regarding his childhood friend but it seemed unavoidable to deal with the consequences. It was terrifying and unsettling. Scaring Thanatos wasn't easy but the idea of losing Zagreus forever if he opened up about his feelings, turning his light away from him, that sure created a lot of fear in the god.

But then… Zagreus confessed to him, told him he wanted him and suddenly Thanatos was hit by a whole new set of overwhelming emotions, each one more beautiful than the one that came before. 

Zagreus was his light, his heart, his everything and for some reason he was blessed to receive the prince's affection. His love.

They were inseparable when they got to spend time together. Their shared moments were few and far between but each encounter was special and they always made the most out of it. Even if they just got to spent a couple of minutes together in a chamber in Elysium or Asphodel, competing to see who slayed more shades before Thanatos had to return to his duties, they at least found a brief moment for lips to brush in a tender kiss and hands squeezing each other reassuringly.

Thanatos was in love. And yet, he couldn't actually say it.

Zagreus didn't seem to mind. His behavior didn't change after his first love confession to which Thanatos only replied with a desperate kiss because words failed him. The prince appeared to be more than happy with that reaction, humming against his lips and giving him the brightest smile after they seperated. 

"I've been wanting to do this for a while," he had said and let out a dreamy sigh.

 _"Me too,"_ Thanatos had wanted to reply but no sound made it past his lips. Instead he pulled his prince in for another kiss. Two kisses turned into three, four, five… They both lost count pretty quickly.

Thanatos still felt like he needed to say these words, to let Zagreus know how he felt with more than just his actions. He was aware that the prince didn't expect him to, was more than content with the way things were but that didn't mean he didn't want to do it for him. Especially after everything Zagreus had done for him.

Death Incarnate thought of countless scenarios, trying to find exactly the right moment and timing to declare his undying love to his prince. He eventually came up with a plan that seemed perfect and he only had to wait for the moment to occur.

He should have known that no plan stood a change against the daring spontaneity Zagreus made him feel. 

-

Breathless panting and soft chuckles were the only sounds filling the prince's room as the two lovers were both enjoying the afterglow of their release.

Their most recent lovemaking session had been incredible. It had been a slow and beautiful build up after a long time of not seeing each other filled with passion and so much _love_. At the end of it both of them were a complete mess. It was perfect. 

Thanatos was laying on his back, his now spent cock still inside Zagreus. The prince was splayed over his chest, his hands drawing random patterns on Thanatos' skin. Both seemed content to stay like this for a while. Thanatos had made the decision to ignore his duties for a while in favor to spend time with his lover and even the ever-restless prince raised no complaints about their situation.

After a while Zagreus lifted his head, mismatched eyes looking at Thanatos with so much fondness, it made Thanatos' heart weep. Zagreus' lips were curled up in a blissful smile, his hands never stopped stroking over his lover's chest as he gazed at Thanatos lovingly. He looked divine even with ruffled hair that was sticking up in even wilder angles than usual. 

"I love you," Thanatos blurted out. And then froze.

No, no, no, this was _not_ how he had planned it. Blood and darkness, so much for all the preparations he had made. A gold flush crept over his face while his mind was racing, trying to process what just had happened and he was sure if he had a beating heart, it would be hammering against his ribcage.

Thanatos was so lost in his own head, he didn't notice the surprised look on Zagreus' face which was quickly overwritten by a lovestruck expression.

A warm hand cupping his cheek followed by a soft "Than" pulled him back to reality.

Gold eyes met a pair of green and red ones. The smile on Zagreus' face had grown wider and Thanatos was tempted to kiss his beautiful dimples, to trace them with his tongue until all he could taste was Zagreus, Zagreus, Zagreus...

"You know you didn't have to say it. I wasn't expecting you to. I know how you feel," Zagreus said softly.

"I wanted to," Thanatos replied, the flush on his face increasing. "Just not like this."

Zagreus blinked. "That sounds like you planned a love confession, Than?" 

Thanatos closed his eyes and nodded. 

"Oh Than," Zagreus breathed and then Thanatos felt soft lips pressed against his closed eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, every inch of his face until their mouths met in a tender kiss.

When they broke apart, Zagreus nudged the tip of Thanatos' nose and the god of death opened his eyes again to look at his prince.

"I love you too, Than," Zagreus whispered, his voice raw with emotions.

Thanatos swallowed and pulled Zagreus in for another kiss, his hands gently massaging his scalp. 

This time when they pulled away, Zagreus scrunched up his nose playfully.

"Okay, enough emotional talk for now," the prince declared and he intentionally clenched around Thanatos' spent cock which immediately twitched in interest.

A groan escaped Thanatos' lips at the reminder how connected they still were. How intoxicating and addicting Zagreus' heat was.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Zagreus smirked at him as he rose up and circled his hips.

Thanatos hissed, his hands finding Zagreus' hips. Always to pull him closer, never to push him away. "Sounds like you just want to fuck more, Zag."

"I don't hear any complaints, my love."

And he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not explicitly mentioned but Zag is totally trans in this fic ❤️
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/smol_disaster) where I currently share my obsession with Hades in all its glory.


End file.
